


Weapon of the Chozo

by p4ratchet



Series: Smash Vault [4]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4ratchet/pseuds/p4ratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chozo have been all but wiped out by the Space Pirates who have invaded their planet. While Samus Aran is on a mission to prevent the creatures known as Metroids from multiplying, the lingering will of the Chozo begins to take hold of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of the Chozo

Samus Mission Log #1 – Arrival on Planet Zebes  
My arrival here has not been without a heavy heart. My friends the Chozo are nowhere to be seen, desperate abandon has replaced their once happy homes. The Space Pirates certainly have done a number on this place. I have already engaged in combat, what life is left here is all hostile. My resolve is strong, there is little need for emotion here; the new inhabitants on my former home certainly have none. The Mother Brain is in Tourian to the north of my location. I shall begin my mission there… 

Samus Mission Log #2 – Tourian Entrance Locked  
The Space Pirates have done their work thoroughly. The entrance to Tourian is locked and it appears some grotesque statues, depicting the Space Pirate Generals, are the key to unlocking the gate. My nemesis Ridley looms over me here, imposing his power over this land. His laughter echoes through my head but I do not quiver in his presence. Our battle has been destined for a long time coming. My initial instincts are confirmed, it seems I have some vermin to defeat before I can reach my final target.

Samus Mission Log #3 – My friends…  
I should never have left my home to face this fate alone. The Chozo… what have they done to you? What looked like a statue is something else… Such intellect and promise and they’ve reduced you to rubble. This place seems a safe haven for the moment. I shall need some time to understand this…

Samus Mission Log #4 – The Extinction of my People  
I have stayed here long enough. Something has been done to the former inhabitants of this planet that cannot be undone. I only hope some escaped and avoided this fate. And yet I seemed not to have noticed before, an orb is resting in the arms of this statue. I investigate the orb and it opens to reveal an upgrade for my power beam. I attach the package to find my beam now extends as far as the eye can see. Even in death the Chozo are here to assist me and my gratitude is eternal. Fossilised in time, it seems some remained behind to help me defeat the Mother Brain. If only I had arrived sooner. Paying my respects, I leave this now sacred place. My enemies shall have no mercy from me.

Samus Mission Log #5 – Kraid’s Lair  
I have remained silent for too long, the dread of this planet begins to weigh heavily on my mind. I must not forget this log, it reminds me of my purpose, reminds me I have of life beyond this treacherous place. I have finished my search of Brinstar and have attained missiles alongside a Morph Ball upgrade with bombs to utilise whilst engaging in this form. I have come across more fossilised Chozo, more pained expressions; many have had their dignity stripped away in their last moments... The entrance to Kraid’s lair lies below me. It is typical for a rat to hide beneath the ground.

Samus Mission Log #6 – A Fake Kraid  
My journeying has caused an unexpected face-off against the monster Kraid, only the creature has been a fake! My heart is racing. The rage that I succumbed to in the beast’s presence, the violence which I unleashed upon it, I was not sure who had engaged in battle. Was that me, or was that yet another monster awakened in these haunted caverns? I try to steady myself but I’m shaking. The Chozo would not want this from me. I am not a monster like these Pirates. There is little time for this nonsense, peril is still close by. Kraid is running out of places to hide. While my body shakes my head feels clearer. I continue in my search for the Pirate.

Samus Mission Log #7 – A Monster Defeated  
Kraid has been defeated. His body lays cold at my feet and I feel calmer than I have since I arrived on this planet. I do not have much to dwell on here. The battle was brutal and myself merciless. I must leave this chamber, it brings me great discomfort.

Samus Mission Log #8 – Retrieval of my Senses  
I have returned to the higher levels of Brinstar and somehow the air is cleaner here. Since my battle with Kraid I have not felt myself. My return to Brinstar has restored my full consciousness as if it had been suppressed in the lair below. I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter hired by the Galactic Federation, and I am a strong warrior un-phased by even the harshest of environments. This weakness is ridiculous. I have been affected by the state of the Chozo but no longer will I allow that to influence my actions here. Acting on rage will only lead to my own destruction. Next up is Ridley and I no longer feel the urge to destroy taking control, rather my job here on Planet Zebes takes total precedence in my mind.

Samus Mission Log #9 – Travelling through Norfair  
I have travelled the depths of Norfair and along my way discovered the Ice Beam, high-jump boots and Screw Attack power-ups from more of my decimated protectors. I have paid my respects to all along the way and thank them for somehow predicting I would arrive here today for this mission. The depths of Norfair have been treacherous and I have only narrowly avoided burning up in the lava beneath. The heat has been intense and the sheer number of monsters attempting to stop my progress has almost overwhelmed me. Thankfully the power-ups I have found have made me feel stronger than ever and my progress gradually improves with each upgrade. Ridley’s lair finally lies before me; I imagine what I shall find below to be just as difficult as what I have faced before. I know this monster, he is powerful in himself but he would not lie unprotected. The elevator takes me to my next challenge.

Samus Mission Log #10 – Preparation for a Showdown  
The onslaught has been ferocious and I am terribly weakened. That foul beast has wished to face me weakened but still I shall not falter. This coward, who destroyed my people, has tried to wear me down with a wall of monster but still I shall face him head on and fearlessly. Rage is building inside me again. The Chozo were such an esteemed race, full of promise and good tidings for the universe, and they have been reduced to rubble by this scum of a pirate. I might have found friends while I travelled on this mission, but instead I have only met with death. I resolve to face Ridley face to face, the importance of my duty spurning me on to battle.

Samus Mission Log #11 – Ridley Killed?!  
The duel was brutal. My body feels shattered. Ridley lies a few yards away from me. I have torn him in two. I do not remember how this came to be. I blacked out. Now I am awake again my body is in agony as my opponent lies dead before me. What kind of weapon have I become…? Now that I am alone from all these monsters I wonder what is happening to me here. Something has begun to take over my body, my mind, my soul. For the first time in years I feel fear settling in. Only the Mother Brain remains alive. I must destroy her and complete this mission. But in doing so what will happen to me?

Samus Mission Log #12 – Escape from Ridley’s Lair  
The monsters have been relentless, perhaps more so than when I first entered Ridley’s lair. I feel more and more distracted as I traverse these caverns. A grim foreboding lingers in my mind and for the first time ever I fear I may not be coming back from this mission. Despite this I feel stronger than ever before, these creatures are falling with ease before my upgraded suit despite their vicious nature. Tourian lies in the highest reaches of Brinstar, however I feel there is something calling me elsewhere. I may have to make a detour. The elevator to Norfair is before me and I am glad to leave this place behind once and for all.

Samus Mission Log #13 – A New Power Suit  
Following my instincts I have returned to a previous area of Brinstar to find a higher cavern I was unable to reach before. Within the cavern another Chozo lays waiting for me. I pay my respects to the poor departed soul and reach out for the orb resting in its hands. It breaks and I am grabbed by a strange mechanical substance. Within an instance my Power suit has transformed and the Varia suit has taken its place. This suit feels phenomenal. I feel lighter, sturdier and more flexible. I feel I have no rival in strength. The Chozo have made me unstoppable, I can feel this inside me now, I am elated and frightened to my core.

Samus Mission Log #14 – Entrance to Tourian  
I have reached the entrance to Tourian in better time than I could have imagined. The final challenge is ahead. I recognise that whatever I face inside this forgotten laboratory will be stronger than anything that I have faced before me, but I relish the thought. With the upgrades of the Chozo I am the most powerful being on this planet. The statues of Kraid and Ridley come to life no their physical forms have been defeated and a passageway opens for my Morph Ball to travel along. But before I enter Tourian I blast Ridley’s statue and am satisfied as I watch his head crumble to the floor. Nothing can stop me now.

Samus Mission Log #15 – Metroids  
These creatures are impervious to my weapons. They latch onto my body and drain all my energy and I am only able to break away from them with great difficulty. Curse them, after all my upgrades there must be a way to stop them. As a last resort I fire my Ice Beam at them and they freeze on the spot. My opportunity comes and I blast them with my missiles until finally they are no more. Upon their defeat I feel that surge of power rush through me again. Despite draining my life force I felt the Metroid attack allowed me to regain a part of myself. I fear something is wrong, my senses are again sharper than ever before, the urge to destroy has returned and the conscious part of me that finds this unnatural is being suppressed. More enemies approach, I cannot falter now…

Samus Mission Log #16 – Showdown with Mother Brain  
I am firing missiles mercilessly at Mother Brain, who is now exposed to the elements after her casing has been smashed through. Something has taken over me again and I awake as if from a dream to find a crumbling laboratory around me as Mother Brain wheezes in agony. A powerful beam is fired at me and my moment of hesitation has prevented me from dodging. Finding no pain inflicted upon me I suddenly see visions in my mind. The Chozo are attacked by Space Pirates, the slaughter of my people is before my eyes. But there are survivors… Using their abilities that have created the very upgrades I have found along my journey, but there is something dark about them. Negative forces are being infused with them and one by one the Chozo willingly rot their bodies to imbue these items with their power. The term weapon is passed around followed by revenge and conquest. This strange trance suddenly ends and I awake to see Mother Brain explode at the ferocity of my attacks, a shrill laughter fills the cavern at her destruction. My mission is complete…

Samus Mission Log #17 – A Desperate Escape  
Alas I do not have long to process these strange visions. A self-destruct sequence has been initiated. Suddenly I feel myself being torn apart from within. The Chozo are angry, Mother Brain has usurped their revenge, determined to have the last laugh. In agony I make for the exit from this accursed place. Climbing the escape shaft I begin to feel the fury of those now joined to me in this suit. A great power takes over me and suddenly I find myself travelling upwards without effort, a strange force carrying me to safety. But I do not feel safe. The exit is just before me and the countdown is almost over. My mission may have been a success, but I fear for the safety of the Galaxy anew. Perhaps someone may discover the true secrets of the Chozo someday, but I am afraid that is no longer in my power. With a last effort of willpower I manage to initiate shut down of my Power suit and, with the tortured fury of the Chozo ringing through my body, I tumble into the fiery abyss.


End file.
